Karmatale: Fallen Down
by Demonkiller002
Summary: Hello, whoever you are. I'm going to tell you a story, my story, about many things. About monsters and humans, and I'm certain to catch your attention. It's one of the weirdest stories ever, for an average person such as myself.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

Hello, whoever you are. I'm going to tell you a story, my story, about many things. About monsters and humans, and I'm certain to catch your attention. It's one of the weirdest stories ever, for an average person such as myself. Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2: Worth

Chapter 2: Worth

Life in the surface was hell for me. I was treated unfairly. I've been called pizza face, acne boy, and even four eyes, and when my Dad died, that really, really, hurt me. So I guess you can see my point of why I wanted to kill myself. Over so much time, I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want my Mom to have to see my dead body, in fact, I didn't want anyone to see my body, so I decided to climb our local mountain, Mt. Ebott. It would be quite the climb, so I grabbed what I could without being spotted, and ventured toward the top of Mt. Ebott.

After about three days I had finally reached the top. I should've felt cold up at the top, but instead, clarity filled my mind, and I was certain of what I wanted to do. For the first time in two years I genuinely smiled. I had smiled in that two year span, but it was always fake, for my Mother. As I climbed I noticed a hole, a BIG one. My teacher had taught me about it, but I never thought I'd actually see it.

It was the hole to the monster world, the only way for humans to enter. My teacher has told us students that the place was a death trap, because monsters and maniacs, and want to kill humans, so we were all taught to stay away from the hole leading to the monsters. I looked down on the hole, thinking, _Why is this such a big deal, anyone could die from the fall._ I knew how I was going to end my life. I tried to imagine how life would go without me. I can see it on the news now: This just in, local geek Norville Brown ended his life by jumping off the peak of Mt. Ebott. Then I see all of the bullies who made my life miserable cheering at the news of this. I also see my widowed mother, after 1 year, moving on and finding love. _I'm keeping them all away from their happiness, but no longer._

As I was about to jump off the peak I noticed someone also here, a girl. She had hair that only went to her shoulders, and a purple and blue striped shirt, and shorts. She looked 13 (so my age). She didn't look sad, in fact, she looked happy. I had concluded from this that she was simply exploring, and had no intention of jumping into the endless abyss that leads to the dreaded monster world. Suddenly she tripped over a branch "Hu-" She spoke as she tripped. She was about to fall! She didn't want to die. Suddenly a weird energy fell over me and I ran toward her. "I GOT YOU!" I screamed as I reached for her. I almost managed to grasp her, but I was too late, and then I got off balance and also fell into the hole. Part of me wanted to be happy, I could finally die, but the screaming of the girl was a constant reminder of my guest who didn't want to meet her end. I closed my eyes, and braced the impact of the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Point

Chapter 3: Point

I opened my eyes, only to find myself on a bed of flowers, had these things really broke my fall? As I looked around, that was when I noticed the girl laying right next to me. My face turning to the color of roses, I quickly bounced away in embarrassment. She got up, and felt her entire body as if to make sure she was alive, and then looked at me.

Now before I continue let me just tell you. I am terrible at talking to girls. The only girl I can talk to is my mom. I'll try, but I always studder as I try to talk and they laugh at me. I cannot talk to girls even if it was life or death.

The girl looked at me, with a face of astonishment on her face (I had assumed this was from the fact that she was alive and simply shocked) but her face quickly changed to gratefulness. "Thank you for trying to help me."

I quickly began to studder "Um- uh- n-no pro- problem."

I made a mental face slap and expected a laugh and a "loser!" to be called out but she just said nothing. She just looked at me, smiling. Her smile looked nice, and you could tell that it was genuine. I almost blushed but quickly took back control of my body functions.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. She spoke finally, saying "By any chance would you happen to know where we are?"

It was then that I noticed that her eyes looked closed. I was struck with curiosity as I looked at this. She has to be able to see, how else would she be able to get up to the mountain? I could not come up to any conclusion, so I decided to try and ask her.

"We're uh- um- we are in the underground. My teacher said that this is wh-where the monsters live. Co-could you tell me wh-why your eyes are closed?" I replied.

She looked at me for a second, as if processing all that was said, and answered "The reason? Well believe it or not I can actually see, using this little thing." She pulled out a little device. "You see, I'm actually blind, or was blind, but this little thing allows me to see. It connects to my brain through a cord and there is a camera on the machine and even though you can't see it, it is actually right next to my right eye, and the camera video image goes to my brain and shows me the video without even having to open my eyes!"

I thought about this in shock and wonder. _That is so cool_ I thought. I didn't think such machines existed in the world. I thought that kind of stuff only existed in videogames, movies, and our imagination. The girl giggled at my face, I blushed in embarrassment. _I'm such an idiot_ I thought.

She began to speak "I see you're surprised, hehe, yeah it's pretty interesting, most people have the same reaction, it's funny in my opinion."

Her laugh was…. mesmerizing. I was dumbfounded. I don't know how to describe it except for this: If you hear it once, you'll want to hear it again.

I spoke in a nervous tone "W-we should get going, and st-stop marveling over the fact we are alive."

It was then that I remembered my reasoning for climbing here in the first place. I remember I did this to kill myself, but I see I failed. My mind began to race, do I still wanna die? I couldn't believe that just after this moment I was already considering not ending my life, it was ridiculous.

"Okay, all I see up ahead is a door, let's go to it!" She said.

"Wait, I um, have a question." I said.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" I asked.

Time seemed to stop for a moment. It was just me looking at her, and her looking at me. For some reason I liked this pause, and smiled.

She finally replied "Frisk, what's yours?"

She was smiling as she said this, and it brightened me up. I replied "Norville, pleasure t-to meet you."

She smiled, and I could tell what I had said pleased her. I smiled back because of this. She said after such a pause "Alright let's get going!"

She grabbed my arm and tried to run both of us over there. I immediately hesitated, I had never made skin contact but the smile she shined at me made me smile back, and we walked to the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 4: Wolf in sheep's clothing

I walked to the door, Frisk still holding my arm, smiling. It was a purple door and we opened it immediately. My mind began to fill with thoughts. _What if the monsters try to kill us?_ The thought of this began to make my mind fill with dread.

Suddenly we both saw a little yellow flower with a huge smile on their face. I was dumbfounded by this for a moment, I had never seen a monster before. The flower finally spoke saying "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

I smiled at it, I could tell from its voice that it was a boy. He seemed like a nice monster. Frisk had a look of concern wash her face however. She looked tense, I was confused by this, but decided to say nothing.

The talking flower was still a marvel to me, but I replied "H-hi there, I'm Norville."

The flower spread an even bigger grin at my face. "A splendid name!" He called out.

Frisk still remained tense, almost like she was getting ready for something. This gave me chills, but the Flower continued "Down here you collect LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

 _You collect LV? Sounds like a videogame._ I thought. I was a little shocked by it but nonetheless I followed.

Suddenly everything turned black. After a second I could see him, and two little hearts in a box. At the bottom there was **Frisk LV 1**. There was also a fight button, and an act button, and finally a mercy button.

"What's this?" I asked as the little hearts were in the box.

Flowey looked like he was going to answer, but Frisk spoke first "Think of it as a videogame. That darker red heart is yours, and the red one is mine."

Weirdly Flowey stopped for a brief second, but finally spoke "Hey, I was going to teach him that haha! It's okay. Anyway this is important," Suddenly little white balls formed around him. Frisk got even more tense. This was starting to weird me out.

Flowey had a gigantic smile on his face as he said "Down here LOVE is shared through, little, white, 'friendliness pellets'. Here, I'll give you some."

Frisk got very tense and almost afraid even and whispered in my ear "Avoid them, they're not nice."

 _She's just paranoid._ I thought. It was then I realized that you use your mind to move the heart. When you want it to go a way, it moves that way. _Interesting_ I thought.

Suddenly the pellets got in our heart box. I decided that Frisk was paranoid, and I let my heart go to the pellets. Flowey had a huge smirk on his face as I did so, which made me realize something was up.

When I made contact with one of the pellets Flowey smiled. Suddenly I fell to my knees, sick to my stomach. That was when I noticed the HP meter, and how it was at 1. I suddenly realized it all. My eyes widened.

Flowey looked happy by all this. He laughed and said in a chaotic tone "YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!"

I couldn't stop thinking of the mistake I made. That's why Frisk was so worried and tense. I hurt all around. Flowey spoke one more word as pellets formed all around both our hearts. "DIE."

He began laughing rapidly as the pellets formed all around us, closing in. I kept whispering I'm sorry over and over, so sad over what I did. I was still a failure, I always would be.

When our hearts and the pellets collided, the HP went back up to 20, and we were safe. Flowey grew a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly, a fireball of some sort hit him off of view.

I didn't let this moment go to waste. I ran as fast as humanly possible from there. I just wanted to run away from life, from everything, from myself.

"Norville, wait!" Frisk called as she tried to catch up.

I couldn't stop running, no matter what. We could've died, and it was all my fault. _I can't go on anymore…_ I thought.

Suddenly Frisk grabbed my hand, finally catching up to me. She started to breath heavily. It took a second before she uttered the words "We're friends, you can't just leave me behind silly."

We were friends, really? I wasn't used to having friends. Heck, anytime I had a friend it was because they wanted to use me in some way, but her face told me that her words were genuine. So, I got my first friend.

I smiled, then frowned because I remembered what I had done, and I broke into tears. I told her "I'm so sorry I didn't know! I-I'm so sorry *sniff*"

Now I know crying may seem stupid to you, but we could of died, and I believed it was all my fault. Call me whatever you want, I'm just telling you the story.

She looked at me concerned, and told me "It's ok, everything is going to be ok, I'm here, and we are going to get through this."

This caused a smile to form across my face. I wiped my face from the tears and told her that we should keep moving. She nodded, and we began to leave that area.

I had officially made a new friend, and she was very kind, and I was most definitely happy. Maybe sticking around in the world is worthwhile.


	5. Chapter 5: Him

Chapter 5: Him

I can't really remember a lot after that, it was all a blur. I remember a house with yellow flowers, but we left it. Once we left that house and entered the true area of the underground, our story truly began.

We were walking out of that dreaded place. I was just happy to be rid of it. I was happy to have the thought of that flower out of my mind. As we walked out I immediately got chills. It was freezing! I zipped up the coat I had, and dropped down, saying "My legs are exhausted, how about we take a rest?"

"Okay, that sounds fine to me. I'm tired too," She said as she sat down.

She opened a menu. My eyes widened for a moment. Curiosity made me ask "What is that?"

She looked at me, ready to explain. She said "This is where I save. Think of it like a videogame. It has no purpose, but I like to save anyway."

When she was about to save I noticed a **Reset** button on the menu, but I chose not to ask about it, I was too tired. She sat down next to me, resting her eyes. Surprisingly, she fell asleep before me, and her head landed on my shoulder. I blushed, but decided not to do anything. We both just sat there, her head resting on my shoulder.

Eventually I fell asleep too, and was happy. All the bad stuff was over, I could be in peace.

My dream begins with me looking at Frisk and two weird….. skeletons? One was tall, and had jeans and a jacket, while the other was short with a blue jacket and white shirt with shorts. Frisk looked at me, and then she changed. She changed into something strange. She was still a girl, but she had red eyes, and rosy cheeks. She also had a green striped shirt, but that wasn't the weird part. Her holding a knife covered in dust was the weird part. She looked at me with these creepy red eyes, and the two skeletons were no longer just sitting there, but we're now stuck in some sort of cage. Their faces showed fear. Suddenly the girl with the green shirt lunged at me, knife in hand.

I screamed, and heard a voice saying "Norville! Norville wake up!"

I awoke, screaming. As soon as I saw her I stopped. _It was just a nightmare._ I thought. I managed to utter the words through my heavy breathing "S-sorry, just a nightmare."

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you might be dying!" She said.

Dying? Does she worry that much? Why? I replied trying to put a smile on my face, "I'm alright, I promise, don't worry about me."

She smiled and nodded. We decided to head off. As we were walking a heard a branch break. I looked behind me, only to find nothing. Dread began to fill my veins. _Is someone following us?_ I thought. I decided not to tell Frisk so that way she wouldn't freak out.

We kept walking until we found bars. The bars were big enough to slide through, so I was about to when a voice called from behind us.

" L? D." It said.

My mind began to race. _Someone WAS following us!_ I thought. I believed they wished to harm me and Frisk. I was terrified, but when I heard a fart noise it turned to confusion. Suddenly I turned around and saw who it was.

It was the same skeleton from my dream, or well, one of them. It was the short one with the blue jacket. I was weirded out, and still kinda scared, but I chose to just go along with it.

"The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick," the skeleton said.

I looked at him, still frightened by him being in my dream and now in real life. He began to speak again.

"Heya, the names sa-" the skeleton was saying.

Suddenly he stopped as soon as he saw me, he looked at me in confusion, but eventually spoke once again.

"Uh, anyway, heya, the names sans," He said with a constant grin.

That was when it occurred to me that he was always smiling with his big teeth out. Even when he spoke his mouth still smiled, unmoving. This was weird, but he was a monster, and monsters could do anything, right?

"would ya guys mind if I take you to Grillby's, don't worry, I don't bite, it was just a joke," Sans said.

"That would be nice," Frisk said.

"Sure, why not?" I said also.

"alright, come with me, I know a shortcut. when we're there, i'll introduce you to my friends," Sans said.

The thought of him still freaked out my mind, but I was never a person to object to anything. He grabbed both of our hands, and suddenly we were in a restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6: Belong

Chapter 6: Belong

I could not remember walking to the place, what happened? This was just getting weirder and weirder. Sans walked to the bartender as many friends greeted him, alk with different features and appearances. This was especially freaky to me. I had not seen so many monsters in one group.

Frisk must've seen the fear on my face, because she then whispered in my ear "It's fine, they won't hurt you."

I smiled and nodded, acting as if I was fine, but I was still kind of frightened by all of this. Suddenly as we walked, my eyes widened.

A skeleton at the booth was the other skeleton from my dream. With jeans and a shirt, it was no doubt him. Shivers ran up my spine. _This can't be a coincidence…_ I thought.

Sans walked over to the skeleton and said "sup Riku!"

"Hello Sans, who's the new ki-" the skeleton named Riku was saying.

He stopped as soon as he saw me, why was everyone acting like I was so special? Something wasn't right. I wasn't special in the slightest.

During this pause I realized something. How did Frisk act so calm and knew so much about what was happening? Did she read up books or something? The pieces weren't fitting together, and I was more than just confused.

I would not get more time to think, because Riku began again "Who are the new kids? They human, sure looks like it."

"yep, they're new, and human. it is pretty cool, amiright?" Sans replied.

Frisk looked at me, then back at them. Frisk never opened her eyes, I wonder what color they are. Are they blue? Green? Red? As soon as I thought red my thoughts went to the dream that I desperately wanted to forget. I still did not know the meaning of the dream. I wanted answers, but knew I would never receive.

Riku broke the silence, saying "Hey how bout we play a game? We each take turns telling something about ourselves, that way we'll know each other better."

I nodded, as did Frisk, and Sans agreed as well. That was when it occurred to me that I did not know much about Frisk. We were friends, but what's her story? Why is everything so confusing?

Sans said "i'll go first: i am an extremely lazy guy, in fact, i think i can fall asleep anywhere."

Riku said next "Alright I got one! So originally I was up on the mountain. I saw a girl about to fall down the hole. I tried to save her, but we both ended up falling. Luckily I fell on a bunch of flowers, but the other person wasn't so lucky. I don't wanna talk about it…"

This made me sick to my stomach. People could die from the fall? How was I so lucky not to die from said fall? This world is so messed up.

I decided to say "Alright I'll go next. My Mom is a widow because my father died when I was 10, and I have has no friends in my life up until this point, where you guys are my friends."

They looked at me with grim expressions, well except for Sans of course. I could tell they felt bad for me. I frowned because I did not want to see them sad, for they indeed were my friends, which is so weird to say.

Frisk spoke next "Well how I ended up here was I was just exploring out of curiosity, and Norville tried to save me, but we both fell…"

I spoke right after her, saying "Frisk, what should we do. I mean, doesn't the barrier or whatever trap anything that comes here? What do we do?"

Sans said after I had finished talking "well your gonna be stuck here for a while buddy, or should i say, buddies. since you're stuck here you might as well go to the inn here. it's pretty sweet for newcomers, although there is only like two rooms, so you'll probs have to share."

Share a room with a girl!? The thought made me blush, but thank god no one noticed. When I turned to look at Frisk, I could see she too was blushing, but she stopped after a sec. There was no way I could take sleeping in a bed with a girl, it was too embarrassing!

I said to Sans "That'll be fine, where are we right now anyway?"

Sans replied "We're Snowdin!"

SNOWED IN! Oh god, are we trapped in a freaking restaurant! I guess Riku could see the fear in my face, because he laughed after looking at me. I looked at him and I could swear he was crying tears of laughter, but that wasn't possible. Skeletons can't cry, right?

After Riku was finished laughing he said "Kid, he means the town is called Snowdin! Oh and by the way sans, I hate you so much for that."

I blushed with embarrassment as they all laughed. _I'm such an idiot..._ I thought. How could I have freaked out by that? I'm such a scaredy cat.

That was when it occurred to me that Riku did not like puns, but Sans loved them. Despite the fact that they looked quite similar, they actually had many differences. Interesting…

"Oh ok then. Where's the inn?" I asked.

"pretty sure it's right next to this place, or a little away. you'll know it when you see it," Sans replied.

"Thank you for taking us here. I really appreciate it," Frisk said.

"No problem. We don't hate on humans. However Sans' brother Papyrus. He captures humans. He looks like a skeleton, so you'll know it's him. Stay away from the guy, ya hear me? STAY AWAY," Riku stated.

Okay, so stay away from Papyrus. _Easy enough_ I thought. Frisk and I left Grillby's, looking for the inn. The town looked like it had a big population. There was many people, or monsters I should say. There was a Christmas tree in the center of it all and it looked amazing. The sight brightened me up. It was great, and anyone would smile by the sight of it.

I was so busy taking in the scenery that I forgot to look for the inn. Frisk grabbed my arm and pointed to the inn and smiled. I smiled back, and we headed to said inn. When we arrived to our destination we walked into the building and we're greeted by a bunny woman.

"Why hello there little kiddos! Are you two looking for a place to stay?" The bunny woman said.

"Actually yes, do you have two rooms?" I asked.

"Hmm, sorry to say but there's only 1 room left. You'll have to share," She replied.

My face turned to the color of roses, and I didn't have to look over to know that Frisk was also blushing. I nodded to the bunny girl and she gave us the key and said something, but I didn't hear it. I was too much in a shock to notice anything. Using what little brain power I had I managed to find the room and went in.

Frisk walked in slowly and, still blushing, said "Do you want the left or the right side of the bed?"

I blushed, but had an idea. That way we wouldn't have to….. sleep together. I looked at her, pressed my lips together, and told her my plan.

"Actually I won't be sleeping on the bed; I'll just be sleeping on the floor," I told her.

"Oh, okay that'll work, but do you want the bed, and I can have the floor?" She said.

"No no it's alright I'll just take the floor," I told her.

"Um, okay, I guess that works, but I still feel kind of bad." She said.

I shrugged and we walked in, but to my dismay we would be shocked. The room was literally just a bed. No floor to lay on, nothing! My eyes widened, and my anxiety rose quickly. Frisk began to blush while I was still comprehending the situation. _Relax relax!_ I thought. Okay… time to say something.

"U-uh okay this'll w-work. I guess I have to take the left side huh? I guess this'll work," I said.

I got onto the bed and laid as far on the left side as I could while she took the right side. I tried not to focus on the girl next to me in the bed as I dozed off. I smiled in embarrassment before I fell asleep.

My dream consisted of this: There is nothing but code. 0101011010101001 is pretty much all I see. Suddenly a dark figure appears in the endless stream of code. All I can see is it's black outline and nothing more. It is huge, and intimidating. The thing frightened me by it's gargantuan size. Suddenly it shows it's hands. The hands have holes in them. My eyes go wide. Suddenly it reaches for my throat in a fast manner.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

Chapter 7: Secrets

I scream myself awake. I go to look around at Frisk when I notice that she is curled up next to me. I blush horribly at the sight. I slowly and carefully get out of her grasp and climb out of bed. I look at a clock and notice the time. It was only 7:30, she deserved more sleep. I left a note telling her to meet me at Grillby's, and I walked out of the inn.

Once I left the inn, I noticed a skeleton that wasn't Riku noire Sans. He had a red scarf, and seemed Riku's size, maybe taller. It didn't take a genius to realize that this was Papyrus, Sans' brother. My eyes widened. I remembered that Riku said that Papyrus did not like humans, and apparently captures them. I sneaked out to Grillby's without letting him notice me. Luckily the guy seemed kinda naive and innocent, and didn't notice me.

As I walked into Grillby's, I saw Sans and Riku in the same spot as last time. Looking at Riku I noticed something very strange. His chest was moving in and out as if he was breathing, but that couldn't be possible. He was a skeleton. I checked to see if Sans was doing the same thing but he wasn't, it was extremely strange, but that was not why I came to them.

I felt as if I could trust them, even if I only knew them for a day. They seemed like they knew more than what they were letting on, so I felt like I could tell them about my dreams.

I walked up to them and sat next to them. They must've noticed my expression because after a second Riku asked me about it.

"Hey you alright kid? You look like you wanna say something." Riku said.

Sans looked at me with an expression that said the same thing. The way his eyes moved just told me he worried about me too.

"Well yeah actually, I do. So I've had… dreams. The dreams are weird. Back when we just got out of these ruins or whatever we decided to take a nap. When we did I had a dream. You guys were in it, which doesn't make sense because I didn't know you, and a person with a yellow striped shirt holding a knife covered in dust tried to attack me!" I told them.

Their eyes widened as soon as I told them about the person with the knife. They both looked at eachother, then back at me.

"you said dreams, didn't you have another one?" He asked.

"Y-yeah I did have another dream, just last night. It was where there was nothing but code. Zeros and Ones, basically. In all the code I saw a black figure. It was big, and tried to reach for my throat!" I told them.

Sans' eyes widened, but Riku's did not. _What does Sans know that Riku doesn't?_ I thought. There were so many secrets that I would soon solve.

Sans said "kid, this isn't the best place to talk about this. here, i'll get us out."

Sans snapped his fingers and suddenly we were out of there and in some kind of… lab? There was something covered up so I couldn't see it, but it looked like a machine. There was blueprints on the wall in a language I couldn't understand.

Riku must've saw my expression because he said "It doesn't matter. Anyway, let's focus on the real matter at hand. Listen kid, we KNOW who the people in your story is, and they ain't friendly, well one of them ain't anyway. Sans, what about the one you know abou-"

Before Riku could finish suddenly my eyelids became super heavy. Why….was I...so tired?I collapsed on the floor. Before I passed out I heard their unison yell.

I woke up to my dream. Nothing but code. Was my dream a foreshadowing? I did not understand what was happening. Suddenly, just like in my dream, a figure came out of the code. This time, however, I could see the figure. It did not look like a woman, so I assumed it was male. He was huge like in my dream, but I could see his face. His face was similar to Sans'. His eyes were just like Sans', but had cracks going all the way to the bottom of his skull, and the top. His hands had holes in them just like in the dream. All I could do was stare in fear.

"Why hello there, child." He said.

"U-um hello there. My names N-Norville, yours?" I replied, trying to be polite.

"My name is not important. Listen, child. I cannot exist in that world without a soul. In here, it's empty, sad, and lonely. In order for me to come back…" He broke open a smile "I need your soul!"

My eyes widened. _My soul!?_ I thought. I'll due if I don't have a soul. Where was I anyway?

I told him "In order for myself to exist in this world I NEED my soul. You cannot have it sir, sorry."

He shook his head "I wasn't asking for your soul, I'm demanding it!"

That was when I truly realized that I was in terrible, terrible danger. My eyes widened. I readied for some kind of attack or thing that would hurt me or even... even kill me. But nothing came. After a second I thought he had already took my soul or something and that I was fine, but of course I was wrong.

Suddenly he said "Simply killing you isn't as fun though. It's just so cheap. No, I want to make this interesting."

Right after he said that suddenly a sword appeared in my hand. I tensed up, realizing what he wanted. I held up the sword to my face to see what it looked like. It had a steel, cold blade with a creepy symbol covering it's base.

I said "You really want me to fight you. I'm only a kid, and I've never fought with a sword before! I'm clearly outmatched!"

He smiled, shook his head, and said "You'd be surprised if I told you your abilities. You have no idea of your potential, which is why you I NEED to take your soul now and not later!"

My potential? All my life everyone except my Mother told me I didn't have any potential, and that I was a failure to everyone around me. Clearly he was delusional, and a freak.

He took a battle stance, and I tensed up. I knew I couldn't fight this guy, no doubt I'd lose! I got so scared. I thought of calling for help, but I knew it was useless. I could either just give up my soul or go down fighting. I obviously picked the second one.

Suddenly the sword felt lighter in my hands, almost as if I was… good with it. He threw a bone at me. A BONE!? I simply slashed it away. My eyes widened as I realized how good I was with this. I smiled and laughed.

The figure looked at me shocked, but got back into form and tried shooting more pitiful bones at me, but just like the first one, I managed to block them all with my sword. He looked at me as if he had more up his sleeve.

I wasn't getting anywhere just dodging and blocking, I needed to attack! But if I did, could I kill him? I couldn't kill him, I wasn't that evil. But he's trying to kill me. I finally came to the conclusion that I should keep dodging until he gave up.

Suddenly he smiled, and a giant blaster appeared in front of him. A ray of energy was forming in it's mouth. I didn't have time to think about what to do. My eyes widened. I didn't wanna die, not after all this…

The ray of blast fired. I screamed in shock, but no pain followed. I opened my eyes and saw Sans with a bone rotating covering the blast. The white dot in his right eye was missing, leaving it all dark, while his left had a black outline but a blue circle inside. It looked so cool.

I turned around and saw Riku standing with Frisk. Frisk looked confused and scared while Riku looked ready for anything. Frisk looked at me and smiled in relief and happiness. She must've been worried about me. I would've smiled back, but I was kind of getting fought, so I looked at her with fear and worry.

Sans said to me after the blast finished "we got you kiddo, don't worry buddy."

I said thanks and looked at the person who tried to kill me and held up my sword, ready to strike. I was tired of this, I was ready for anything.

Before I could run at the guy Frisk held up her hand and said "WAIT! You'll kill him. I know you want to but that's not right, trust me."

Sans and Riku looked at her with a look of respect while I looked in a slightly disagreeing manner. _We'll die if we don't!_ I thought. I didn't know if she was right or not. I only knew one thing: I wanted out of there.

Sans asked us "before Gaster attacks us again, how can we make the kids sword not kill people?"

So his name was Gaster? I nodded my head. They all looked like they had no idea until Riku said "I know! We put Frisk's DETERMINATION in the blade. Considering Frisk is good now, that should make the sword good, right?"

They all nodded. Frisk and I smiled at each other, we knew what to do. When I looked at Frisk I no longer saw a friend, but instead something more… but it didn't matter now.

Frisk and I said in unison "Let's do this!"


	8. Chapter 8: Mindless

Chapter 8: Mindless

"How do you put your… determination in the sword?" I asked.

Gaster was now fighting Sans, being distracted. Sans was an expert dodger, and an even better attacker. He was exceptional. I gave Sans a thumbs up, and he gave one back, and he quickly went back to the fight.

"Give your determination through it. Like, touch the blade. Rub your hands on it. It sounds stupid but it'll work," Riku said.

Frisk nodded and took the blade. She rubbed her hands all over the blade, careful not to cut herself. Suddenly the blade was… a tad red. You could barely see it, but it was there. It didn't look like blood, it was just a tiny bright red. She handed it to me and I smiled at her. She smiled back and told me to stab him, and it would mercy him. It doesn't sound like it makes sense but with determination anything is possible. I nodded and thanked her and went to fight the sonuva gun.

I held my sword in my right hand tightly. I was ready. I screamed at Gaster "Hey you stupid code error! You want my soul, come and get it!"

He tried to shoot bones at me but I blocked and slashed them all away with ease. I smiled in satisfaction. _Am I… enjoying this?_ I thought.

Next he tried the blaster. _Let's do a test._ I thought. I held up my sword to my body as the blast hit. Without me it was rotating fast. I looked over and saw Sans doing it. They really did care…

I took my rotating sword back and kept advancing toward Gaster, all I had to do was slash him and he would go away. Gaster's eyes widened as he saw what I was going to do. He kept throwing bones but I kept slashing them away, he would not win. He launched a blaster, but I ran out of the way. I began picking up speed. Gaster was doing whatever he could to stop me.

Suddenly blaster all formed around me. I looked for a hole in them but found nothing. It was it for ol' me. I screamed help and they delivered. I saw tons of bones creating a shield for me. I saw Riku and Sans helping me, and Frisk cheering me on. Gaster would lose, he was outmatched.

Gaster's eyes widened even more, he knew he was toast. I smiled as I ran toward him. He launched a bone but I slashed it away. I jumped up and slashed him through the chest. His eyes widened as much as they could as he looked at where he was struck.

"T-this isn't over…" He said. "I'll c-come back…"

So with that, he vanished. I smiled in satisfaction knowing he was gone, but not dead. Sans and Riku both smiled and Frisk laughed and walked up to me and congratulated me. I thanked her and we turned to the whole group.

"Let's get out of here," Riku said.

Sans grabbed me and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. His eyes widened and he did it again, but to no avail. He began to repeatedly snap his fingers but nothing happened. Riku tried to teleport also but it didn't work for him either.

"What the? This doesn't make sense. What's happening?" Riku asked.

"are we forgetting something? wai-" Sans said just before we heard HIM.

Before he could finish loud footsteps echoed in the code. They were loud, and with a short pause before each step. We all looked at each other in confusion and fear. Whatever was coming, it was huge. Frisk, being close to me, grabbed my arm and clutched it tight in fear. I looked at her, and whispered that she'll be okay. She smiled a worried smile, and put her face into my shoulder. I would've blushed, but I was too scared to notice.

Suddenly a huge figure appeared in the code. It was even larger than Gaster, much larger. It looked like it was made of rock, which was very weird. I grinned. _Another fight!_ I thought. For some reason I was strangely excited. I must've been enjoying battling. It was so… energetic and fun.

It looked at us and roared, causing Frisk to clutch my arm harder, digging her nails into my arm. I was filled with too much adrenaline to feel anything. I looked at Riku and Sans, who both had smiling faces. Did they enjoy fighting like me?

I yelled to attack and I ran toward the thing and sliced his arm, but it did nothing. It just clinked off like it was nothing. _What the…_ I thought. It quickly knocked me off with its other arm. I was launched across the area. I felt the worst pain in my life. Frisk ran to me and asked if I was okay. I could barely breath and felt terrible, but I told her I was fine and somehow got up.

I told both of the skeletons "I'll try to hit him in other spots, I… I got this."

I got back into battle stance. I ran toward him once more. He tried to hit me but I got out of the way of his fist easily. I slashed his head multiple times so fast I could barely see it, but to no avail. He had no reaction. It tried to hit me off but I managed to dodge it, unlike last time. I slashed it in the left side of the chest. It had a small reaction by stopping for a second, but quickly hit me off. I flew backwards, hitting the coded ground. My eyes could barely open. I was losing conscious. Frisk ran to me once again and asked if I was okay, but I couldn't answer through all the pain. There was no way I could get up…

I tried to put the pieces together. It had to have some weak spot! I thought about where I hit it and it's reaction. It's arms and head did nothing, but I did SOMETHING when I hit the left side of the it's chest. Wait…

"It's no use! It can't be mercied, we have to fight it, or he'll die!" Riku said, pointing at me.

"i hate to admit it, but he's right. it's no use if we just sit here, we have to kill it, it's the only way!" Sans also said.

"Calm down, all of you! We can't just kill a monster like that. There HAS to be a weak spot, please guys!" Frisk protested.

"Frisk, this is the only wa-" Riku was saying.

"Your wrong Riku. I know it's weak spot." I said, struggling to get up. "It's his heart. If I can strike him in the heart, it's game over for him. When I sliced left of his heart, it was the only place with a slight reaction, there's no way the heart isn't it!"

"You will all die!" said the monster in his booming voice. Shocked I still managed to get up, and with the last ounce of energy I had left, ran at the enemy for the last time. He kept throwing fists but I kept dodging, but it was always close. I ran and jumped, and plunged my sword into his heart and at that moment everything paused the monster just stood there and had a emotionless look on his face that's when i thought i was screwed but instead of attacking me He just looked at me and smiled as he began to look nicer. I pulled the blade out, happy to see that I saved him.

He looked at me with his rock face and said in a deep, booming voice "Thank you for saving my soul. My heart was covered in stone for so long I lost emotion, thank you so much!"

"It was no problem, sir. Can you tell me why your heart was covered in stone?" I asked.

"Well, it's pretty complicated. So I was one of the first monsters in this world. I was such a marvel to scientists that they began to do experiments on me. One day, one of their experiments went wrong, and I got stuck in this… this horrible place!" He said.

"I'm sorry about that sir. What is your name, by the way?" I asked.

"My name? Well, it's Drew, Drew the boulder, pleasure to meet you," Drew said.

"Listen, we have to go and get out of here, are you coming with us?" I asked the giant of a beast.

"Yes of course! Please, take me out of this cursed place! I've been stuck here for so long…" Drew said.

"Alright, come on. Don't be a slow poke, come on," I beckoned.

He followed me to the rest of the group. I told Riku and Sans we were ready to head out. They smiled and asked if he was coming and I said yes.

This is the moment where everything changed. Just nine words, that's all it takes to change the world and it's natural order of events.

"This timeline is so much cooler than the others," Frisk whispered to herself.

She thought she was quiet enough for no one to hear her. She thought I didn't hear it. She didn't know how that affected me. Just those nine words changed everything.

We teleported with Riku right outside the town. Riku said goodbye and left back for town. Drew was with Sans at the time. I had decided now was the time to ask her what she meant by "timelines"

I asked Frisk in a questioning tone "Frisk… I heard you. What do you mean other timelines?"


	9. Chapter 9: Revealed

Chapter 9: Revealed

Frisk went silent. She looked like she thought she messed up. Obviously what she said was not for my ears. She obviously didn't want to answer. I was going to get to the bottom of this, I swore!

I asked again "What did you mean, other timelines?!"

She remained silent and looked at me with a face asking for me to just let it go, but I wasn't going to just let it go! There was something that could be important, and I want just going to let it fly.

I yelled at her "WHAT DID YOU MEAN OTHER TIMELINES!? TELL ME FRISK!"

She frowned and sighed and said "I guess I was gonna have to tell you sometime. I might as well tell you everything, but you have to promise not to freak out. Listen: This isn't my first time down here. I went through and made friends with these people and we broke the barrier separating us. I was so happy, but was sent right back down. Nobody had any memory of what happened. I was shocked, but thought I could just do it again, and that time I won't get sent back down. So I happily went through it all again, but just like last time, I was sent back down once I was finished. I kept doing this for about four more times before I got bored. I decided to… kill them. Sans and Riku waited at the end for me and tried to tag team me. Before I killed them, I reset it all. They still remember it all. I quickly spiraled into depression. I thought it was always gonna be the same."

She tried to… kill them all? So it was a time loop. I didn't understand where I fitted into all of this. Why was I so special. I was just a normal kid. How could Frisk kill all of them? How was it all a time loop? My mind raced tremendously.

She began to talk again "But then you came. You were something new that was interesting and cool. My mind couldn't handle the fact that something new was here. I began treating you like you were a god because I was so shocked about someone new."

I couldn't believe it. Had I been… used? Did she only care because I was new? Was she only my friend… because I was a new set piece in a movie? She didn't care, she only wanted someone to say new things to her. My eyes began to well up. I could feel the tears rising. She didn't care! I looked at her with sadness written all over my face. I looked at her, and ran. I didn't know where I started running, I just wanted out of there. It couldn't be true, how could she?

I ran into the forest. I passed tree after tree, crying as I did. I grew tired and stopped to take a breath. Suddenly, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was that cursed flower, but when I saw who he was with I almost ran in fear.

It was that girl, from my first dream. She had a green striped shirt and a smile that made my skin crawl. I was even more scared when I saw the knife she was holding. It had dust, which weirded me out. I tried to figure it out, and then I realized what it meant, and I began to get more scared.

Our teacher told us what happens when a monster died. They collapsed into… dust. Monster blood was on her hands, a lot of it. I knew that I was dead, it was over.

"Howdy! Listen, we know what happened to you, we saw. How they lied to you this whole time, really rude," Flowey said. "Listen kid, we want you to help us. If you do, we can take over this world… together. You have some unseen potential, we can see it!"

The girl spoke. Her voice sounded like it was from another world, or another time, it was unsettling. "Join us… Norville. We can delete this world with your help. Please…"

Did they REALLY think I was just gonna team up with them?! But Frisk did lie to me this whole time. They don't know how that feels to me! Riku and Sans knew too, they must only be my friends because of this!

I knew what to do. I knew what choice to make. Even though the circumstances, anyone would know what to do in my shoes.

I ran, and I ran fast. I had to get out of there as fast as possible. Even if Frisk and the rest lied to me, they aren't terrible people like Flowey and whoever was the other one. The other one made me feel powerless.

I managed to get to town and I ran to Grillby's. I opened the door in a hurried manner and saw Frisk crying in Sans' arms. Did Frisk ACTUALLY care, or was this a trick? It didn't matter now, what mattered was the murderers after me.

I looked and saw Riku. I could tell him while Sans dealt with Frisk. Riku looked at me, and I could tell he was slightly confused. I told him to teleport us out of here. We teleported to the same strange lab.

I told him everything. As soon as I brought up the whole girl in green striped shirt his eyes widened like they never had before.

"Her name is Chara, but it doesn't matter. We need to warn the others, and hurry as fast as we can, or it'll all be over. Chara and Flowey are a very bad combo buddy. C'mon with me!" Riku said to me.

We teleported outside in the main square to realize we were too late. We looked on in fear as to what was happening.


	10. Chapter 10: End

Chapter 10: End

Flowey and Chara had both captured Sans and Frisk and even Drew. Sans was in one cage while Frisk was in another. Chara then drove her knife into a monster's head. Riku and I began to try and run, but that was when Flowey's vines captured us.

Riku looked at the vines. He tried to break them, but to no avail. "These should be breakable. Then why…?"

Neither of us could understand why it wouldn't break. I knew Riku had powers, so why wouldn't it break?

Riku spoke again "It must be her determination powering the vine's power or something, we need to get out!"

We both strained to get out but it wouldn't budge. We were forced to watch. Chara saw Sans' brother Papyrus walk up to her. She smiled a creepy smile. Sans looked in fear, he knew what would happen. He began screaming, trying to break the bars with all his power.

"PAP! GET OUT OF THERE! PLEASE… I CAN'T WATCH ANOTHER PERSON DIE!" Sans screamed.

Sans tried with all his might to break the bars trapping him. Papyrus said to Sans "I can't Sans. I know what to do," He turned to Chara "Human, what you have done is evil, but I believe in you. Anyone can be a good person if they try! I am offering you a hug of acceptance, please, do not hurt anymore people human."

Sans looked in fear, I knew he was hoping that they didn't kill Papyrus. Chara looked at Papyrus almost like the words reached her. She was trembling with her knife, I thought she was gonna drop it, but instead plunged it into Papyrus' neck, decapitating him.

"NO! No no no no no no NO PLEASE GOD NO!" Sans screamed as he saw his dead brother.

Riku and I screamed as I saw what happened. We began trying to break the vines as hard as possible. Riku looked at me, and looked like he has an idea.

Sans suddenly broke open the cage. Sans ran to the body of Papyrus, tears in his eyes. He began bawling and couldn't control himself. He was so sad. Chara walked up behind him, and sliced him through the head while he was distracted. Riku and I couldn't believe it.

Riku asked me "Norville, do you have your sword on you? I have an idea and we NEED that sword."

I thought about where I did put it, and realized it was in my pocket, in a small form. It had a power to where it could be shrunk.

I told him "It's in my pocket. Whatever you wanna do do it now!"

He smiled and then his eyes changed. His left eye turned red and his right eye turned blue. The sword suddenly moved out of my pocket like telekinesis. The sword moved and cut off my vines, I was free! I rubbed my hands from the hurt from the vines. I smiled and told him to remove the vines on him as well.

"I can only use so much power… just get me out yourself…" I went to remove his vines "WATCH OUT!"

I quickly moved out of the way of Chara's blade. Anger took over my body as I looked at Chara. I took my sword and fiddled with it in my hand.

"Y'know after you started killing my friends that makes people ANGRY. Ever hear of the term "Karma's gonna come collect your debt"?" Suddenly my blade turned into a sharp red. I could barely hold my rage "Huh, buddy?"

Suddenly I fell to the ground, hurting. Chara ran at me, thinking this was a good opportunity to stab me, but I got up and frightened her. One of my eye colors had turned purple, while the other was yellow. I smiled and looked at Chara.

I brought up my sword "It's over. I've come to collect your debt you homicidal megalomaniac!"

She ran at me with her knife but I dodged swiftly. I slashed at her but she was just as fast. Her knife kept stabbing and my sword kept hacking. I looked at her with pure hatred.

I jumped up and sliced at her face, and impacted. It grazed her, leaving a bloody mark on her left cheek. She smiled "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"

I smiled at her angrily "We haven't even got started bud, get ready!"

I began to slash at her faster than I ever had before. Some collided while others didn't. When I finally stopped she had many cuts surrounding her entire body. I was good at what I did, right?

Riku looked on, almost like he was charging something. The vines must've made it hard for him to use his powers, but I could see the pure hatred and sadness written all over his face. I knew he was furious at what they did, and I knew I was too.

Chara said with pain in her voice "*huff* is that *huff* it with your attacks? It's pathetic. Just like your life!"

Chara ran at me, but I quickly dodged. Suddenly before I knew it vines grabbed my arms and legs. Flowey trapped me! I used my sword to break it but spending that time to slash the vines gave Chara plenty of time to stab me in the stomach.

As soon as I finished Chara plunged the knife into my chest. I looked at her in shock and fear. _No… I can't die now…_ I thought. There was still so much to do, she couldn't win! She plunged the knife in deeper, smiling as she did so. Blood flooded through my chest and I began to choke on my own blood. She took the blade out and I collapsed. I fell to the ground quickly. _No…_ I thought.

The last thing I heard before my death was Frisk's scream "NO NORVILLE NO!"

Then everything faded to black.

TO BE CONTINUED…

◇Special thanks◇

Before I end this whole part I might as well give some special thanks to some certain people.

I would like to thank Finalgetsugasonic for creating the fantastic character Riku and also helping me with the development of the story

I would also like to thank Lionscage143 for giving me the idea to make a story and also helping me with the development of the story.

I would also like to thank Drew, my friend, for creating the character Drew the boulder.

I would also like to thank countless other friends for helping me with this story or giving me ideas.

Finally, I would like to thank you for reading my stupid story!

So good bye! For now...


End file.
